Matriculation exams are conducted in a large space with a plurality of writing locations.
The power supply and data communication connections required for each location in electronic exams are made possible with a portable central processing unit, a so-called electronic telecommunication switchboard, from where the electric and data communication cables are laid to each location in such way that the computer at each location is capable of having power supply and data communication connected thereto.
A problem is the placement of cables on the facility's floor between the locations. Loosely placed cables hinder movement in the space by catching in installation stage and during exams the feet of those moving between the locations.
In order to solve the problem, the cables have been taped securely to the floor for keeping them in place and not tangling at the feet
However, the taping has further deterred the installation and dismantling of cables.